


Pine

by Venomed



Series: Thor and Loki Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Drabble, Just two good boys, Loving each other, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: Loki is marking Thor, just as Thor is marking Loki.





	Pine

Loki smelled like crisp ice and - faintly - bitter almonds. Thor smelled like a breeze in a glade with a strong scent of pine.

What they were doing was not uncommon for them, even when they were young boys. No one thought much of it, after all, they were both alphas and they were brothers. But the long days spent together in their bed or on the brown couch in their living room was filled with their scents mingling and arms wrapped around the other. Marking each other as family at first, then as lovers.

The black-haired brother wore Thor's scent with pride, while the golden son kept Loki's scent under his own. He was the elder and would be seen as the authority figure and that is how Thor presented himself. Loki didn't think much of it. Having someone else's scent all over yourself is commonly reserved for omegas and Thor never sat well with the disappointed looks of his father.

Loki and Thor spent many days together, marking and kissing and embracing. The two didn't know what the mixed scent they shared and cherished smelled like. They were so used to it, that they couldn't smell it.

But they've been told it was like a snowstorm in a forest.


End file.
